nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Myron
Myron is a 10-year-old student in Mrs. Jewls's class. He is voiced by Martin Villafana. Apearance In the cartoon, Myron is a boy with dark skin and curly, dark brown hair. He wears glasses around his small, round eyes, and has a fairly large button nose. Myron is fairly fat, wears a teal shirt with a white collar, green cargo shorts, and a belt. His shirt has a pocket on his left. Myron has white socks and green-brown shoes with white soles. Unlike the books, his ears seem to be averagely sized. Personality The cartoon's depiction of Myron is a near-inversion of the books, with the only similarity being that Myron was at one point the class president, and lost the role because he showed up late one morning and forgot to turn the light switch off. In the cartoon, Myron is self-centered and rude, hoping to get the class presidency as a status symbol to bolster his popularity. Myron views himself in a much higher light than others place him in, as seen in "The Final Stretch" when he views himself as someone who was picked by Principal Kidswatter to guard his rubber band ball out of sheer admiration. Others, however, don't view him to nearly the same high degree, as in "Myron vs. Normy" it is shown that no one wishes for Myron to become class president, only taking note of him as "Normy." Myron in the cartoon is said to have a big mouth, a trait more similar to Joy or Jason in the books, which frequently gets him into trouble. He often promises that he can do more that he can handle, and frequently this can lead to him disadvantaging others in an attempt to help himself. Occasionally he can use his big mouth to help out, however, as in "Le Race" he uses this to make Le Chef's trip to the top of Wayside School more difficult, allowing the students at Wayside to win. In the episode "Mrs. Gorf," it is mentioned that once upon a time, Myron was brave and courageous, but this changed upon being turned into a potato. Relationships Dana In the cartoon, Myron is seen most often interacting with Dana, who serves as his campaign manager for becoming class president. As seen in "Pull My Pigtail," Dana employs Myron to dress as cupid and shoot arrows at people, but abandons him after realizing how ineffective this is. The two are later seen in "He is It!," where Dana is initially hesitant to break the rules to stop her friend's power-hungry nature, but eventually gets him to touch her when they hug as he apologizes for his behavior. In "Best Friendzzz," the two are revealed to be very close and have an elaborate best friend handshake, but when Myron notes he thinks Dana is occasionally too predictable, he abandons her to befriend Shari instead. By the end of the episode, however, they make up and skip away. While Dana frequently has to employ herself to keep Myron in order, as seen in several episodes like the aforementioned, alongside "Dr. Dana," "Wayside Christmas," and "The Final Stretch," the two are usually able to make up and remain friends at the end of any given episode. Todd While Todd does state he's friends with Myron, Todd often does seem to be annoyed by Myron's self-absorbed attitude, as seen in episodes like "Myron vs. Normy," where Todd is upset when Myron isn't willing to give up his more popular "Normy" identity, and "Wayside Christmas," when he gets annoyed that Myron hasn't realized the meaning of Christmas. However, Todd does enlist Myron's help in "Meet the Pets" and "Free Stewy," though in the case of the former, he only trusts Myron with fruit and vegetable-based pets, meaning he may not think much of Myron's intelligence. In "Le Race," Todd is initially upset with Myron when he gets the students and teachers of the school into a parkour match with Le Chef, but is grateful when Myron ultimately saves the day. In "My Biggest Fan," Todd also attempts to find a new hero for Myron after Principal Kidswatter fails to remember his name. Maurecia Myron is primarily seen interacting with Maurecia in the episode "My Partner Gets All the Credit," where his incompetence and lack of teamwork in the Wayside Games, while frustrating to Maurecia, actually leads to the two pulling ahead in the competition. During the synchronized swimming event, however, Myron quickly assists Maurecia when she gets a cramp, putting on an impressive performance and bringing them to the top. At the end of the episode, Myron lets Maurecia have the trophy, because it's all she ever wanted. While Maurecia is friends with Myron, she isn't short to being annoyed with him, as seen in an episode like "Wayside Christmas," where she becomes annoyed by his greediness during the holidays, and in "Safety Monitor," where she becomes frustrated whenever his safety protocols often end up causing more harm, such as when he ends up causing the walls of the class to be covered in gum, and when he waxes the stairs to see his own reflection better. Mr. Kidswatter Myron appears to idolize Mr. Kidswatter, as seen largely in the episode "My Biggest Fan," where he does a presentation about Mr. Kidswatter, talking about how powerful and kind he is. Myron regularly assists Mr. Kidswatter with tasks as seen in "Louis Gets Some Class" and "Le Race," though it seems that Mr. Kidswatter doesn't even know Myron's name, like most of the people in the school. Usually, Myron isn't too concerned by this, because he usually gets the "M" right, but in "My Biggest Fan," Myron is quickly upset when Mr. Kidswatter calls him "Lawrence" instead. In "The Three Erics," it is shown that Mr. Kidswatter can actually recognize Myron when he takes off his glasses. Myron serves as the director for Kidswatter's movie in "Kidswatter: The Movie," though this seems to primarily be because he wants the most powerful position in the film. Eric Bacon Myron and Eric Bacon's dynamic is primarily seen in "The Three Erics," where Myron encourages Eric Bacon to change his name to "Little Myron" when he wants to be more noticed. However, Myron quickly becomes overbearing to Eric, constantly requesting praise, assistance, and beverages. Eric Bacon quickly stands up to Myron, deciding he'd rather be a small Eric than a little Myron, causing Myron to shrink down and run away crying. In "He is It!," Myron uses Eric Bacon as part of his chair alongside Eric Fry and Eric Fry, and Eric Bacon avoids tagging Myron at the beginning. However, Eric Bacon has been seen interacting with Myron in a positive light in "Myron vs. Normy," fooled by his Normy disguise, and in "The Rat Truth," when he helps Myron retrieve Sammy. Shari In "Best Friendzzz," Myron attempts to befriend the sleeping Shari after he breaks up his friendship with Dana. He tries to do many activities with her, like bike-riding, kite-flying, and swimming, but Dana often interupts, showing she is better friends with Todd than Myron is with Shari. At the end of the episode, Myron attempts to teach Shari his special "best friends" handshake, but at this point, Myron admits that while he likes hanging out with Shari, he likes hanging out with Dana more. It is unknown what Shari's opinion of Myron is, since she is never seen awake in this episode, but in "Myron vs. Normy," she is the only other student that recognizes Myron in his Normy disguise. Bebe Gunn In "Wayside Christmas," Myron is assigned to get a secret Santa gift for Bebe, but ends up buying a second gift for himself instead. This upsets Bebe, who is instead given one of Dana's calculators, and Myron is suddenly hit by a strange guilty feeling he hasn't experienced before. After realizing he lacks the true Christmas spirit, he tries to right his wrong, and gives Bebe his crown. At this point, Bebe seems to be happier, as she draws a picture of her and Myron as friends. Aside from this, the two are seen interacting in "Kidswatter: The Movie," when Myron is annoyed by her realistic school backdrop, preferring something a little more action-packed. When she creates an intense volcano island for the setting, Myron seems much happier with this. Jenny While Jenny and Myron are rarely seen interacting in the cartoon, at the end of "Daring Love," Myron attempts to flirt with Jenny. Unlike the other girls he tries flirting with, Jenny seems to accept it, invites him to ride on her bike, and drives away, implying Jenny and Myron may be in a romantic relationship. However, in "He is It!," Jenny is frustrated when she has to carry Myron up several flights of stairs, showing she may still disapprove of his power-hungry personality. John Myron and John aren't seen interacting until the episode "Upside Down John," when Myron quickly finds opportunities to take John's money whenever it falls out of his pockets. John appears to get frustrated with this, as at the end of the episode, he utilizes a giant magnet to send Myron flying across the room. Leslie While Leslie's minor role in the show leads to her rarely seen interacting with any characters, Myron attempts to flirt with her in the episode "Daring Love," but she simply laughs him off and walks away. Myron attempts to tell Todd this is a sign Leslie likes him. Trivia *Alongside Todd, Maurecia, and Dana, he was promoted to a main character in the cartoon. *Despite having a pet chipmunk in the chapter "Pet Day," in the episode "Joe n' Fro," he states he's allergic to chipmunks. However, there are many differences between the books and cartoon. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wayside characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters with glasses Category:Kids Category:Idiots Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:African-American